Main Page
center|680px|NASA Lunar Commuter illustrated by Pat Rawlings The Millennial Project is a comprehensive plan for space development, beginning with the terrestrial cultivation of an environmentally sustainable civilization and Post-Industrial culture and culminating, far in the future, in the colonization of our immediate stellar neighborhood. The TMP2 project is specifically a project of the Living Universe Foundation community to continually update and revise the content of the original plan as described by Marshal T. Savage in his book The Millennial Project. __TOC__ Where to start * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' ' * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help * Please direct project enquiries to Eric Hunting at TheMillennialProject @ gmail.com or the Watercooler forum. * Support our media development program. Looking for science-savvy artist/designers or donations to support our art and design commissions. Help us get TMP2 illustrated! Click Here To Donate Using PayPal A Brief Summary of the project *Other TMP Related Sites *The Original TMP 2.0 Article Series **My TMP **On the Architecture of Aquarius **On the Architecture of Asgard **On the Architecture of Avalon **On the Architecture of Solaria **On Transportation and Telecommunications in TMP **The Transhumanist Spectrum and the Architecture of the Virtual Habitat *Other Media **Gallery of Original TMP Artwork (used with permission) **Bibliography **TMP Music Lists **Relevant Web Sites **Luz Azul Buckminster Fuller Challenge Entry TMP 2.0 Breakdown Foundation *Foundation Community Network **Foundation Promotional Effort ***Space Advocacy Community Outreach Effort ***TMP 2 Lecture/Presentation Program ***Foundation Convention Circuit ***Star Festivals ***Foundation Fairs **On-Line Community Program ***Virtual Habitat Program **Open Source Everything Project ***Utilimobile Project ***Utilihab Project ***Open Energy Project ***Open Computer Project ***Open Space Project ***Open Fabber Project ***FIY - Fab-It-Yourself Series ***Enclosure Profiles ***OSbot **Open Courseware Network *Foundation Media **TMP Media Gallery Project **TMP 2.0 Book Project **TMP Film/Video Projects **M3 Game Project **TMP Model Series **Future Fair/Museum of Tomorrow *Foundation CIC **Portfolio Development Project **GreenStar Properties **GreenStar Securities **GreenStar Credit Union **GreenStar Community Cooperative ***GreenStar Cultural ***GreenStar Education ***GreenStar Medical ***GreenStar Relief ***GreenStar Security **GreenStar Ventures **GreenStar Industrial Cooperative ***GreenStar Aerospace ***GreenStar AgroSystems ***GreenStar Biotech ***GreenStar Codeworks ***GreenStar Construction ***GreenStar DigiTech ***GreenStar Energy ***GreenStar Materials ***GreenStar Modular Building Products ***GreenStar PharmaTech ***GreenStar Robotics ***GreenStar Telecommunications ***GreenStar Toolworks ***GreenStar Transit ***GreenStar Transportation Systems ***Aquarian Bounty ***Aquarian Marine Resources ***Asgard Mining Cooperative ***Asgard Orbital Services **GreenStar Free-Market Exchange Network **GreenStar Science Research Cooperative *Foundation Communities **Eco-Community Design Concepts ***eVillage ***Organica ***SeaBox Village ***Solar Circle ***Tectonic ***Terra Firma **GreenStar Resorts **Arcology Earth Aquarius *Life In Aquarius *Seed Settlement Design Concepts **Utilihab Complex **Resort Prefab Complex **Container Mod Complex **Commercial Frame Complex **Commercial Concrete Complex **Organic/Ferro-cement Complex *Aquarian Intermediate Stages *Aquarian Colony Design Concepts **Tectonic Colony **Organic Hybrid Colony **Sea Foam Colony **Submarine Habitats *Aquarian Mariculture and Farming *Aquarian Transportation **Solar Ferry **Solar Wingsail Cruiser **EcoCruiser **Relay Archipelago **Wingship **EcoJet **Aquarian Airship **Aquarian Personal Rapid Transit System **Aquarian Personal Packet Transit and SuperStore **Aquarian SE Downstation **Circum-Equatorial Transit Network *Aquarius Supporting Technologies **OTEC **Pneumatically Stabilized Platforms - PSP **SeaFoam **Aquarian Digital Infrastructure **VersaBot **Cold Water Radiant Cooling **Large Area Cast Acrylic Structures **Polyspecies Mariculture **Free-Range Fish Farming **Algeaculture **Terra Preta **Cold-Bed Agriculture **Hydroponics **Small Space Animal Husbandry **Tidal/Wave/Current Systems **Algae-Based Biofuel Systems **Vanadium Redox Systems **Hydride Storage Systems **Next-Generation Hydrogen Storage **Alternative Hydrolizer Systems **Supercritical Water Oxidation **Plasma Waste Conversion Bifrost *SkyScraper *Mountain Waverider *UltraLight SSTO *MODroc *SeaStar *LightCraft *Marine Mass Launcher - MML *Bifrost Space Elevator *Bifrost Support Systems **Equatorial Marine Space Center **Down-Range Telemetry and Telecom Network - DRT&TN **Inter-Orbital Shuttle Asgard *Life In Asgard *Modular Unmanned Orbital Laboratory - MUOL *Modular Unmanned Orbital Factory - MUOF *Manned Orbital Factory - MOF *Valhalla *EvoHab **Artificial Gravity Contingencies *Asgard SE Upstation *Asteroid Settlements *Inter-Orbital Way-Station *Solar Power Satellite - SPS *Beamship Concept *Inter-Orbital Transport *Cyclic Transport *Special Mission Vessels *Orbital Mining Systems *The Ballistic Railway Network *Deep Space Telemetry and Telecom Network - DST&TN *Asgard Supporting Technologies **Urban Tree Housing Concepts **Asgard Digitial Infrastructure **Inchworms **Remotes **Carrier Pallets **WristRocket Personal Mobility Unit **RocShaw Personal Mobility Units **Pallet Truck **ZipLine Tether Transport System **MagTrack Transport System **BioSuit **SkyGarden and SkyFarm Systems **Meat Culturing **Microgravity Food Processors **Pools and Baths in Orbit **Solar Sails **Plasma and Fusion Propulsion Avalon *Life In Avalon *Telerobotic Outpost **Beachhead Systems **Soft and Rough Lander Systems **Stationary Cluster Systems **Structures **Outpost Structures **Telerobot Families **Automated Transportation *Excavated Settlement *Excavated Colonies **Atrium Habitat **Lava Tunnel Habitats **Surface Domes *Surface Shuttle Vehicles *Surface Transit Waystation *Mass Launcher System *Lunar/Planetary Space Elevator Systems *Avalon Supporting Technologies **Sky Mimicry and Spacial Ambiance Enhancement Elysium *Modes of Terraforming *Ballistic Engineering Program *Elysium Supporting Technologies Solaria *Life In Solaria *BioSphere *Geopolis *Heliopolis *BioZome *Solar Snowflake - Solar Ribbon *RhiZome *Solaria Supporting Technologies **Laser Molecular Conveyance **Nuclear Isomers **Contained Anti-Matter Systems **Antimatter Propulsion Galactia *Early Mission Programs *Interstellar Telecommunications *Starships *Strategies for Stellar Colonization TMP Cultural Evolution Transhumanism and TMP *The Transhumanist Spectrum of Humanity *The Virtual Habitat *The Transhumanist Proposition Economics, Justice, and Government in TMP *Post-Industrial Economics *Community, Freedom, and Open-Source Law in a Stateless Future *Problem People – Crime and Punishment in a Resource Based Economy Key Disruptive Technologies of the Post-Industrial Era *Distributed Computers and Dynamic Gate Array Processors *Fabbers and their Evolution *Matter Compilers and the Internet of Things *Self-Replication and Exponential Manufacturing *Programmable Matter/Smart Materials *Nanomaterials and Diamondoids **Polymorphic Composites *Nanofabrication and its Evolution **Statistical Assembly **NanoLathe **Nanochips, NanoFabbers, and Disassemblers **NanoSoup, NanoAspic, and the Materials Internet **Free Assemblers and the NanoFoundry **Chrysalis Systems and the Portable NanoFoundry **NanoFoam **Ambient Environment Assemblers *Medical, Prosthetic, and Cosmetic Applications of Nanotechnology *Artificial Intelligence and its Evolution **Active and Passive Agents and their role in Cognitive Augmentation **Virtual People and the Evolution of Artificial Sentience **Possibilities and Implications of UpLift ----